Chop Shop
Chop Shop The Chop Shop was introduced on February 18, 2010 as the first non-cash generating property in New York / Manhattan. In order to build the Chop Shop, 50 items (10 Cement Blocks, 10 Power Tools, 10 Car Lift, 10 Acetylene Torches, and 10 Shipping Containers) are required. These items can be acquired via gifting, purchased for 1 reward point per item, or by posting for help on your news feed. Each player has two distinctive items available to him/her as a free gift to others, depending on what city you are in. These items can also be added to your wishlist and gifted in the normal gifting process * Since March 4, 2010, the chop shop can be upgraded. Each level upgrade requires a certain number of the items used to build the Chop Shop. All building materials and car parts can also be acquired from fighting and from doing jobs. * Since April 3, the Chop Shop can be upgraded to level 11 and level 12. * On April 8, the number of free gifts available for most players decreased to 1 with the addition of the Weapons Depot. * On April 9, Rebel 2 and Solar Flare were upgraded to give 6 stamina and 6 energy respectively instead of 5. * On July 2, four cars added for the Gone in 60 Hours event. Future Shock 1985, Sonic Five, General Ulysses and Day Rider 2K * On July 2, players were given Chop Shop upgrade parts free. The amount was exactly the amount needed to upgrade your chop shop to the next level. A whole set was given (16 , 16 , 16 , 16 , 16 ) to players who had a Level 12 Chop Shop * On September 29, five cars added. Midnight, Palermo Luxury, Sleek, Sportster and Extended Cab 640 April Fool 2010 On April 1st, 2010, Zynga played a small joke by replacing Chop Shop to Unicorn Castle. To learn more about the joke, click here. Building Material * Acetylene Torches * Car Lift * Cement Blocks * Power Tools * Shipping Containers Building Cost Car Parts Production Every day, you are allowed to collect some car parts from the Chop Shop. Chop shop cars are on a timer for the common & rare. Since you never know which one you will get I use this reference: Every minute the car you will get changes randomly, it doesn't go in order. So don't expect the ATV after you just got the limo. Use the reference sheet made by ceege228 to figure out what car you'll get next. The last car you got from random common or rare you will not get again I haven't yet, but that doesn't mean I won't. These are used to build cars: Common Rare Removed from Chop Shop due to item change Building Unique Cars } |- |align="center"|Level 1 | |Random Common | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 2 | |Palermo Luxury +5 | | |- |align="center"|Level 2 | |General Ulysses | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 2 | |Random Rare | | |- |align="center"|Level 3 | |Sleek +1 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 3 | |Tasmanian | | |- |align="center"|Level 4 | |CM Santiago R10 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 5 | |Rebel 2 +6 | | |- |align="center"|Level 5 | |Sirroco 9Z | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 6 | |Russian Dazatz 45 | | |- |align="center"|Level 7 | |Andresen 420si | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 7 | |Solar Flare +6 | | |- |align="center"|Level 8 | |Thai XS Max | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 9 | |Trio Napoli | | |- |align="center"|Level 10 | |Red Angel | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 11 | |Mugati Sport +3 | | |- |align="center"|Level 12 | |Hunter 'Spy' XS +3 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 13 | |Day Rider 2k +1 / +1 | | |- |align="center"|Level 14 | |Sportster +3 , +3 | | |-class="alt" |align="center"|Level 15 | |Extended Cab 640 +3 skill points | | |- |align="center" colspan="5"|''Energy, Stamina, Max Attack, and Max Defense are not parts of the car properties. Each is given as a reward for building the car.'' |} Limited Time Items Category:Chop Shop Category:New York Properties Category:Properties Category:Vehicles Category:Loot:Moscow Category:Loot:Cuba Category:Loot:Bangkok Category:Loot:New York Category:Gift Safe House Category:The Daily Take Category:Vehicles